


You are Cross, Tubbo.

by Tubbo_In_A_Box



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Other, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbo_In_A_Box/pseuds/Tubbo_In_A_Box
Summary: Tubbo, no, Cross, wakes up in a strange place with no recollection of what happened. What is the Dream SMP? What is L'manburg? Who do these strange names he remembers belong to?Maybe we will find out, after all, You are Cross, Tubbo.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	You are Cross, Tubbo.

Tubbo woke up in some sort of white abyss. He then looks around, not able to recall how he got there.  
"Huh? This isn't any of my servers or L'manburg.." He muttered to himself. Immediately after he said that he wondered what "L'manburg" or the servers were.  
"Why is it so white? Where even am I?" Tubbo questioned, getting up from the ground.  
I don't remember anything besides names and places... Who was Tommy? Wilbur? Schlatt? Who are any of these people! He thought in a panic. He took deep breaths trying to calm down. Once Tubbo had gathered his thoughts, he looked around the space once again.  
"It's so empty here... Oh! Maybe I can try to remember things!" He said excitedly.  
"Let's see..." He contemplated what exactly he remembered. "I remember can remember a war. An election?? A ravine filled with buttons? The heck? A festival?? A cage?? A firework in a crossbow..? A pig man?? What the heck happened to me that I have these random memories?"  
Tubbo was greatly questioning his sanity. Tubbo looked to his left, just in time to see some sort of portal open up and a weird goopy creature step out. The goop thing looked around before spotting Tubbo.  
"Uh-? Hi?" Tubbo said perplexed. He looked surprised as if this wasn't where he wanted to go.  
"Hello there." The goop thing greeted.  
"Hi! I'm..." Tubbo paused, what was his name again? Tubbo felt a name pop up in his head, "Hi, I'm Cross!"  
"Nightmare." The goopy thing- no, Nightmare, stated simply. "Well Cross, I'm gonna need you to come with me."  
Tubbo, or Cross, raised an eyebrow. That seems odd... He thought to himself.  
"Why do I need to go with you?" He said, with a sassy tone might I add. Nightmare's eye twitched. How old even is he? Nightmare thought, getting slightly irritated. Nightmare just grabbed the now protesting teen by the arm through the colorful vacancy in the white plains.  
"How old even are you?" Nightmare questioned. Cross thought about that for a moment.  
"I think approximately... 17?" He responded. Nightmare was surprised that a seventeen-year-old was in this sh**ty multiverse of all places. Where did he even come from? This AU hadn't been on his radar at all. The first thing Cross saw was a bunch of bees and he ran to them.  
"BEES!!" He excitedly shouts, jumping around. Nightmare was very much confused about how he wasn't getting stung. The bees surrounded the teen, acting like he was a flower. Well, not trying to get pollen, but you get the point. Some landed on his flower crown. Nightmare leaned against a tree watching with slight amusement. Nightmare counted the seconds until the Star Sanses showed up. Right on cue, a portal seemingly made out of paint appeared a few feet away from the duo. Cross looked up in confusion only to see another skeleton, this time with a giant brush, burst out of the portal yelling. Followed behind him was a skeleton in some sort of armor and a blue bandanna or scarf and a skeleton wearing mostly yellow with some sort of tiara on his head. Both looked tired of the first one's antics.  
"NIGHTMARE!" The first skeleton shouted. "STOP YOUR REIN OF DES-...truction..?"  
He looked around, confused. Nothing was destroyed, and nobody was dead. The only thing out of place was the small monochromatic skeleton looking at the group with a stare that expressed both confusion and curiosity.  
"What do you three want." Nightmare glared, annoyance visible in his blue eye. The first skeleton stammered unintelligible words in response.  
"We were here to stop you, but since you haven't done anything..." The blue scarfed one trailed off with a shrug.  
"I would like to know who they are." The yellow-clad skeleton stated motioning to Cross. Cross grinned and waved, "Hi there! I'm Cross!"  
"Hello! I'm Blue, these two are Dream and Ink!" Blue greeted. Cross felt a familiarity with the name Dream but didn't know why.  
"They seem odd." A voice mused, the human ghost floating above the one called Dream. "I don't trust this one"  
Cross looked at them confused, "Why not? They seem nice!"  
The others there were looking at Cross confused.  
"I just...I don't like the name" the ghost sighed. "it's...familiar, and I only want the best for you!"  
The teen tried to think of why the name Dream was so familiar to him. Cross held his head, a headache forming.  
\-----

"WHITE FLAGS! WHITE FLAGS OUTSIDE YOUR BASE. BY TOMORROW. AT DAWN. OR YOU ARE DEAD !"

\-----  
The boy stumbled back, confused about what he just saw. It was like... Some sort of memory? He didn't know.  
"Cross? Cross, what was that?" the Chara asked, checking over his friend for injuries. "Are you ok? I saw that too, it's...weird. Scary..."  
Blue started to walk over, concerned for the teen.  
"I don't know... Some sort of memory..? I didn't like it." Cross replied to the ghost.  
"...I don't think we should try to remember" he sighed. "I tried to once, it only made my head hurt..."  
Cross nodded in agreement. Blue reached the teen and put a hand on his shoulder, "Cross, are you okay?"  
While Blue was checking on him, Ink and Nightmare were arguing like an old married couple with Dream trying to stop them. Chara hissed, "Don't touch Cross! Don't you dare hurt him! I'll... I'll haunt you if you do!"  
The ghost continued to try and swat Blue away, only managing to make the blue-clad skeleton feel cold. Blue was disturbed about the temperature change but didn't question it. His only conclusion was the coldness of Nightmare's heart spreading out to them.  
"Cross! This...blue skeleton might hurt you!" Chara alerted frantically.  
"Just like how that red... red egg..." he frowned. "Red egg? Where did that come from? I meant Gaster! What he did to us!"  
"It's fine Chara! Neither of us has gotten bad vibes from him as we did with the other one."  
The ghost just grumbled.  
"I'm watching you, Mr. Blue," he whispered before floating back to Cross. Blue decides not to question why Cross is talking to himself and looks over to the other three, "OH MY GOD- I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FEW MINUTES-"  
Blue ran over to the trio, scolding them. Cross watched with amusement.  
"...I say... We turn around and walk away." Chara grinned.  
"Why?" Cross looked at the ghost confused. They were the only people they had seen!  
"I don't know, to cause some mayhem?" He laughed evilly. "...And because it's too chaotic here. Maybe it'll stop them from fighting?"  
Cross shrugged and agreed with the ghost, walking away from the chaos. Chara eyed Blue again and stuck his tongue out before giggling and following Cross.

**Author's Note:**

> No notes yet


End file.
